L'opium de son parfum
by Sweet Inksanity
Summary: Et il y avait son parfum, partout. Il avait beau partir de plus en plus loin, il sentait toujours son parfum. Il était partout, ombre délicieuse, présence envoûtante, douce torture. Le Patron devient fou, le Geek perd pied. L'histoire d'une déchéance. "Plus dure sera la chute".


**Titre: **L'opium de son parfum.

**Auteurs: **Sweet Inksanity & Julia Lutecia.

**Disclaimers: **L'histoire nous appartient, mais les personnages utilisés sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. (Monde cruel D:).

**Rated:** M, sombre, fait état de diverses violences physiques et morales, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

**Pairing:** Patreek.

**Résumé:** Et il y avait son parfum, partout. Il avait beau partir de plus en plus loin, il sentait toujours son parfum. Il était partout, ombre délicieuse, présence envoûtante, douce torture. Le Patron devient fou, le Geek perd pied. L'histoire d'une déchéance. "Plus dure sera la chute".

**Note: **Me revoici en parallèle de tout ce que j'ai commencé avec, pour ne pas changer, un nouveau Patreek. Cette fois, cependant, je ne suis pas seule. Ce projet est un quatre mains avec la miss Julia Lutecia, je vous conseille d'ailleurs de foncer sur le profil de cette incroyable auteur, que j'apprécie déjà beaucoup (logique si on bosse ensemble!). On ne vous promet pas de régularité, d'un accord commun, on a décidé d'écrire en free style quand l'inspiration viendrait. Surtout qu'on a passé plusieurs heures sur cette introduction, donc c'est quand même un sacré boulot d'écrire à quatre mains. Sinon, je tiens à préciser que ça va être une fiction très, très sombre. Mention de plusieurs formes de violences, mais sans en dire trop, je préviens simplement que les âmes sensibles et enclines à la déprime peuvent passer leur chemin. Et j'espère que si Mathieu tombe là-dessus, il ne nous en voudra pas (sinon, il suffit d'un message pour que cette page disparaisse dans les tréfonds de l'oblivion des Internets). On vous retrouve après votre lecture. Enjoy, SI & JL.

**PS ; **les passages en _italique _sont des flash back.

**PPS ; **je vous conseille vivement découter Smother en même temps, nous avons écrit avec cette chanson en fond et elle plonge dans une ambiance assez particulière qui ne pourra que vous faire entrer un peu plus dans notre univers.

* * *

___**Smother, by Daughter.**_

Noir. Toujours noir. Tout un univers monochrome plus sombre que les caves des Enfers. Des murs noirs. Des meubles noirs. Des draps noirs. Des vêtements noirs, des chaussures noires, des cheveux noirs, des lunettes noires, putain, le noir était partout. Partout. Et, noyé dans tout ce noir, un homme. Un homme aux yeux d'un bleu perçant, allongé, fixant le plafond. Un homme à la clope dont le bout allumé rougeoyait violemment dans l'obscurité, seul point de lumière dans ce monde renfermé. Un homme à l'apparence paisible, et calme. Apparence trompeuse, à l'intérieur, l'homme bouillait, son coeur s'emballait, et les rouages de son esprit s'échauffaient. La respiration de l'homme était discrète, comme inexistente. La fumée que ses lèvres rejetaient se disperçait dans l'air, formant un brouillard gris qui tranchait avec le noir ambiant, avant de s'évanouir totalement, couleur éphémère qui venait rappeler à l'homme que le noir n'était pas la seule couleur existente. Que tout pouvait se jouer dans les nuances.

_Les joues ruisselantes de larmes, le Geek empoigna la petite valise noire qu'il gardait cachée sous son lit et commença à la remplir de ses mains tremblantes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Contemplant son Monsieur Nounours, ses larmes repartirent de plus belle. Mathieu n'avait jamais comprit. Personne n'avait jamais compris. Lui, il les avait aimé, considéré. Dans cette maison il suffoquait, il s'asphyxiait jours après jours, dans cette univers de haine. Parce que c'était ça, ici : de la haine à l'état brut, que l'éternel gamin ne supportait plus. Ceux qu'il avait autrefois appelé « famille », ceux qu'il avait aimé et dont il avait cru être aimé en retour, tous, oui il les détestait tous. Les coups, les engueulades, les humiliations constantes et répétées, que tout le monde acceptait, il n'en pouvait plus. __Tout était devenu trop dur. Les disputes et les coups bas étaient le quotidien de cette famille déchirée, de cette fratrie en morceaux. L'humiliation devenait constante, la peur et la peine aussi, et malgré lui, la haine. Qui avait finit par déteindre sur son âme d'éternel enfant, le rongeant avec avidité. Dans la torpeur du matin, il avait prit tout ce qu'il avait pu, ses vêtements, ses jeux, Monsieur Nounours.. il avait tout entassé dans ce sac qui avait appartenu à Mathieu. Il ne voulait cependant rien emporter qui pourrait lui rappeler cette maison. Et pourtant, au moment de sortir de sa chambre, il avisa la photo accroché à la porte. Cette photo de groupe qui datait de l'été 1999, quand ils avaient 11 ans. Cette photo au dos de laquelle il avait marqué de son écriture d'enfant « Pour toujours 3». Foutaises. __Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, car il partait. Loin, et il comptait bien ne pas revenir. Fermant doucement la porte, il fit glisser le lourd sac sur le sol, vers la porte d'entrée._

Il réfléchissait avec une intensité proche du désespoir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Comment? Comment en était-il arrivé là? Lui, l'homme fort, sans coeur, sans morale, sans attaches..Lui, le roc, la pierre que rien n'avait jamais fissurée. Alors pourquoi? Il n'avait pas changé en une nuit, en une heure. C'était impossible. Et pourtant, cela faisait quatre heures qu'il était enfermé dans le noir, plongé dans sa léthargie, totalement amorphe, ne bougeant que pour allumer une énième cigarette, rejetant les mégots sur le sol noir. Il se sentait.. Perturbé. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas s'expliquer. Quelque chose avait dérapé, à un moment, et ce moment précis, il le connaissait, et ce moment repassait en boucle dans son esprit torturé.. Ses yeux azur se fermèrent et les images de la journée lui revinrent en pleine figure, trop agressives pour son esprit perdu. Trop lumineuses pour son âme sombre. Il était mauvais, foncièrement mauvais. Et pourtant, pourtant.. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, il n'avait pas prévu ça.

_L'ennui, quel foutu concept. Son fidèle costard et ses habituelles lunettes de soleil sur le nez, le Patron alluma une énième cigarette, puis sortit de sa chambre. Il était au moins dix-sept heures, et le Patron avait passé la journée à végéter sur le sofa. Il se leva dans l'optique de rejoindre sa chambre, mais une fois dans le couloir sombre de l'entrée, ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas, mais pas du tout. Devant lui, trainant un sac plus gros que lui avec difficulté, le Geek se dirigeait vers la porte._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamin?_

_Le Geek ne lui offrit aucune réponse._

_-Réponds, sale gosse, ou je t'émascule!_

_-J'en ai assez, je pars d'ici, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix suintante de peur. _

_Le regard du Patron se fit plus sombre, plus mauvais. Un rictus méprisant se forma sur son visage à pein éclairé par le vasistas._

_-Tu crois pouvoir nous échapper, gamin? Tu sais très bien que ça ne se passe pas comme ça, ici. Personne ne part, jamais personne."_

_Le Patron saisit le Geek violement par le t-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. __Le regard du gamin reflétaient sa peur et l__'homme en noir se pencha jusqu'à presque coller leurs deux visages, scrutant avec un plaisir non feint les yeux effrayés du gamin. Le Patron leva le poing, son autre main serrant la gorge de sa proie presque jusqu'à l'asphyxie, __resserrant sa prise autour de sa gorge blanche, se délectant des piètres tentatives du Geek pour respirer, nouvelle preuve de son incommensurable faiblesse. Il se débattait, mais c'était inutile. Le pervers était beaucoup trop fort. _

_Sans lui laisser de répit, le Patron colla son avant bras sur son cou, le bloquant. Les yeux du gamin reflétaient sa peur. Quand au Patron.. Il était en colère. Très, très en colère. Il lève son second poing, le place à la hauteur du visage de son vis-à-vis, sans cesser de serrer sa gorge. Son visage se rapproche de celui de son homologue, inconsciemment, prêt à le frapper. __Et c'est là qu'il perdit le contrôle de la situation. Ce parfum. Ce putain de parfum. Bordel, pourquoi ?_

_S'attendant à recevoir un coup, le Geek avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrant doucement lorsqu'il sentit la prise du Patron se défaire._

Ceux du Patron se fermèrent douloureusement au souvenir de ce parfum.

Parfum. Satan, ce parfum.. Il flottait dans la chambre, entêtant, envoûtant, comme un démon insaisissable, une incarnation de la Folie, un appel indécent. Une prédominence de douceur acidulée sur son univers monochromé. Une obsédante fragrance qui ne le lâchait pas une seconde, imprégnée dans son costume, sur ses draps, accrochée à la peau de ses doigts et gravée dans les tréfonds méandreux de sa tête malade.

Menthe poivrée et citron.

Assit sur son lit, il tira une énième taffe, avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains, serrant son crâne en poussant un gémissement rauque et plaintif. Bordel, il devenait complètement dingue. Il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête, ce putain de parfum, ce putain de gamin. Il le voyait partout, il le sentait partout, ça l'obsédait. Pourtant ce n'était pas un parfum extraordinaire.

Menthe poivrée et citron.

Ce parfum tournait dans sa tête, sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, tout le temps, depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était si.. si quoi, d'ailleurs ? Enivré ou gêné ? Etait-ce son coeur qui venait de s'éveiller? Pourquoi ce coeur qu'il avait cru étaint s'était-il si soudainement rallumé? Il ne comprenait pas. Il passa une mains las sur son visage sombre.

Menthe poivrée et citron.

Pourquoi? Le Patron n'en avait aucune idée, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de se débarasser de cette saloperie de poison qui s'était infiltré dans ses veines et qui l'avait contaminé, le propulsant dans une étrange léthargie qui durait depuis maintenant quatre longues de questions sans réponse dans sa tête. Trop de doutes aussi soudains qu'incompréhensibles. De la haine aussi. Il avait faibli face au Geek. Il le haïssait pour ça. Mais il se haïssait aussi, lui d'ordinaire si fort, et pourtant si faible face à ce morveux.. Pourquoi il s'était sentit si hypnotisé? Pourquoi il était parti comme un lâche, un faible?

Menthe poivrée et citron.

Se relevant avec difficulté, les membres engourdis d'avoir si peu bougé, le Patron fixa la photo qu'ils avaient tous, accroché à leur porte. Cette photo de l'été 1999. à cette époque aucun d'entre eux n'avait de problème, tout allait bien. Et aujourd'hui, il en était arrivé à faiblir pour un parfum. Un putain de parfum. Écrasant sa garrot, il posa son regard bleu sur le visage insouciant du Geek. Il avait toujours aimé cette photo. Mais aujourd'hui il la détestait. Il devait oublier ce parfum.

Menthe poivrée et citron.

Rage. Le Patron se leva et envoya son poing dans la photo, faisant trembler le mur, accompagné d'un qui ressemblait plus à un grondement animal. Il voulait comprendre ce qui clochait dans sa putain de tête. Dans son monde de noir. Quelque chose n'allait plus, quelque chose avait changé, et ce putain de parfum n'y était pas pour rien. Bordel. Lentement, il reprit son souffle, ignorant l'élancement de sa main, et retourna s'asseoir, passant sa main valide sur son visage déconfit. Faiblir n'était pas une option. Il ne devait pas changer, il ne devait pas faiblir. Pourtant il changeait, il faiblissait. Et cela devait impérativement cesser. Maintenant.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce prologue! On espère de tout coeur qu'il va vous plaire, on y a mit du coeur et on s'est vraiment donné du mal pour que ça donne quelque chose qui tienne la route. L'atmosphère qu'on va mettre en place est délicate, et sachez que ce point de départ, ce parfum, est très important. Donc voilà. N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le pain des auteurs, et on a des personnages à nourrir, donc prenez une minute et sauvez-nous de notre misère! Prenez soin d'vous, on vous embrasse, et à très vite. Sweet Inksanity, et Julia Lutecia.**_


End file.
